The Lonely God
"The Lonely God" is the Third episode of JOSHCO's Doctor Who (http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/JOSHCO%27s_Doctor_Who) Spoilers Ahead! This episode has not been released yet! Details of the events of this episode are revealed! Synopsis The Doctor is alone, once again, and pays a visit to Torchwood Ten. Will he find a new companion in the girl who has a striking resemblence to Cleopatra, the last Pharoah of Egypt? Or is he doomed to be another victim of the Wetracavaxians? Plot The Doctor arrives in Ancient Egypt, in the time that Cleopatra ruled the land. Cleopatra recognizes the Doctor, and she called him to come help him with a problem with rouge Mummies. The Doctor vanquishes them by telling them to return to their place of rest, or he will light them on fire. The Doctor disappears, during Cleopatra is thanking him. She yells out his name. Opening Titles The audience is now taken to Morphett Vale in South Australia, where the Torchwood Ten team is digging in a dig site. Kylie, the team leader, is on the Laptop. Krystal, the unintelligent member, is digging and Danielle, the confident bad-ass is sitting next to Kylie. Krystal digs up a Wetracavaxian ship, Krystal opens it, and a Wetracavax is released into the sky. Danielle and Kylie are annoyed. The Doctor is behind them. He explains what it is to Danielle and Krystal. The Doctor mentions how much Danielle looks like Cleopatra. The Doctor tells them to run. They all meet up in the Torchwood temporary hub. Kylie tries to help the Doctor, for he has knowledge, but she doesn't trust him, so she researches him on her laptop. The Doctor says that Captain Jack Harkness has appointed him as a supervisor to help out. Krystal and Danielle have been searching the sky for traces on the Wetracavax on their computers. The Doctor sees the Particle Transporter, soon to be a large object in The Doctors life, and he feels drawn to it. He puts it in his pocket. Danielle gets a hit on the Wetracavax and they run. They run outside and see the Wetracavax. The Doctor and Kylie argue who should be "Alpha-Leader", then they join together to talk off the Wetracavax. The Wetracavax goes into Krystal. Krystal expodes. The Doctor tells them that they have to run. Kylie and Danielle yell at each other, and Danielle reveals some "Certain" feelings towards Krystal, which is why she was so mean. They all go back to the Temporary Hub, where the Doctor has Jammy Dodgers, and the Doctor informs them of his past with the Wetracavaxians, how they invaded Gallifrey so long ago. The Laptop senses movement on the Wetracavax. Kylie asks if she destroys the ship, will it destroy the Wetracavax. The Doctor replies with "It Might". Kylie runs, the Doctor runs after her. The Doctor runs after her, and she has a shovel and is about to attack the ship, when the Sonic makes a noise. The Doctor says that it is about to appear infront of them. Danielle catches up, finally. The Wetracavax appears and tries to attack Danielle. Kylie runs up infront of Danielle, and the Wetracavax goes into Kylie. Kylie explodes. "She sacrificed herself for me... All she did was protect us. All I did was insult her and Krystal. I should have died. ''- Danielle Owens'' The Doctor exclaims "No more deaths!" and goes back to the Temporary hub. Danielle has given up all hope towards life. The Doctor contacts the Wetracavaxians, and offers them a planet for them to live on. They mention "You will die, but you will live". The Doctor sonics off the Laptop. Danielle yells at him to just give up. The Doctor says you should never give up. Danielle asks The Doctor about him. Danielle tells the Doctor she has nothing left, no Torchwood, no family, no friends. All she wanted was to see the universe, thats why she joined Torchwood. The Doctor asks her to come with him. Danielle goes to pack her bags. The Doctor goes back to the TARDIS. A loud scream is heard. The Doctor yells "No!" as he rushes back to the Temporary Hub, he runs into Danielles Room, and sees her lying on the floor, presumally dead. The Wetracavax is hovering over her body. The Doctor yells at the Wetracavax. The Doctor pulls out the Particle Transporter and explodes the Wetracavax. He sits on the ground. The room is silent. The audience exits the room, and the Mysterious Girl is leaning against the wall. The Doctor. That man from Gallifrey... The Man who is supposed to save lives, hardly ever does.... Everyone who knows the Doctor knows that there is death. Death for everyone who comes near his shadow of destruction... ''- The Mysterious Girl (monolouge)'' The Doctor lights the Torchwood Temporary hub on fire. He watches the Hub burn. In Danielles room, Danielle wakes up, she wasn't dead, she was only knocked out. She yells out The Doctor's name. She is lit on fire, and she burns to death. On the Laptop a message from the Wetracavax is displayed: "Will you forgive us? We are so lonely. We didn't mean harm. We need Love." ''- Message from Wetracavax. It's final words.'' The Doctor clicks his fingers, and the TARDIS doors open. The TARDIS dematerialises, and the hub burns. The Mysterious girl says "Victory will rise, and The Doctor will fall. But not if I have anything to do with it". The End. Cast Primary Cast § The Eleventh Doctor - Joshua Snares § Mysterious Girl - Lisa Thorley Guest Cast § Danielle Owens - Chloe Grayling-Steele § Cleopatra - Chloe Grayling-Steele § Kylie Gilchrist - Phoebe McInerney § Krystal Phillips - Karli -- References § The events of the 456 are mentioned (TW: Children of the Earth) § References to Canary Wharf (DW: Doomsday) § The Doctor being "A threat to the Queen" (DW: Tooth and Claw) § The Doctor leaving Captain Jack Harkness on Satelite Nine (DW: Parting of Ways) § The Doctor tells Danielle to pack her bags, like Amelia Pond (DW: The Eleventh Hour), also like Madame de Pompadour (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace) Story Notes § This is the only JOSHCO Doctor Who story that features way back time, other episodes are either present , near past or distant future. § This is the creators second favourite episode, for it features Torchwood. Continuity § The Mysterious Girl is seen again, with a much larger role than previously seen. § Mentions of Gallifrey § The Doctor brings up that Bow Ties are cool. § The Doctor has Jammy Dodgers § The Doctor and Cleopatra are seen together again § Torchwood Ten talked about Torchwood One and Three. § Captain Jack Harkness is mentioned on many occasions